empiretotalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherokee Nations
The Cherokee Nations are a minor faction in Empire: Total War, and a playable faction in The Warpath Campaign DLC. eThe Cherokee are the largest and most powerful of the Native American Nations, yet their position remains a fragile one. As the campaign begins they are almost entirely surrounded by settlers from Europe. The Spanish occupy Florida and Louisiana to the south and west, and the United States lies to the north and east. Despite this proximity, the Cherokee have remained fairly isolated from their neighbours due to the mountainous topography of their homelands. They regularly trade with the United States, but are hostile to the expansionist Spanish, allowing other, smaller tribes to settle between them and create a buffer against any European expansion. Occasionally, tribal tensions erupt into violence, as the Cherokee are largely hostile to other peoples and are protective of their own interests. Maybe it is the suspicious nature and need to compete that has helped keep Cherokee population levels high throughout their turbulent history? Certainly, this approach has aided their rise to supremacy in this corner of America. Warpath Objectives Short Campaign Capture and hold 13 regions by the end of the year 1813, including the regions shown. *Lower Louisiana *Ohio Territory *Carolinas Long Campaign Capture and hold 20 regions by the end of the year 1823, including the regions shown. *Carolinas *Upper Louisiana *Georgia *Algonquin Territory *Florida *Iroquois Territory *Lower Louisiana *Ohio Territory World Domination Capture and hold 30 regions by the end of the year 1828, including the regions shown. *Cherokee Territory General Information The Cherokee Nations are based in the Americas theatre. Though these are less powerful than the traditional European line infantry soldiers they can still pack a punch if underestimated, and can quickly field large armies of deadly mixed-melee and ranged troops. The Cherokee Nations are frequently at odds with their neighbors, British and Spanish colonies, as well as the Iroquois Confederacy. They initially control a large part of the south-east of America including Georgia and Cherokee Territory and must be taken on if the player faction is Great Britain and wants the Thirteen Colonies to join them. Warpath Campaign The Cherokee Nations are one of the playable factions in the Warpath Campaign DLC. They gain access to Atakapa Elite Warriors, Muscogee Tribesmen, and Creek Horse Riders. Starting Position Basics at start *'Protectorates' – None *'Allies' – None *'Trade Partners' – Louisiana, Iroquois Confederacy, Thirteen Colonies *'Enemies' – Spain, New Spain, Pueblo Nations, Pirates *'Religion' – Animism *'Government' – Absolute Monarchy *'Ruler' – Catecahassa I (Chieftan) *'Population' – 16,693 *'Prosperity' - Destitute *'Prestige' – Feeble *'Treasury' – 8000 *'Technology' – None *'Gentlemen' – None *'Rakes' – None Territory Chicasa, Cherokee Territory *'Starting Buildings' – Hunting Grounds *'Infrastructure' – Not Developed *'Population' – 6,152 *'Wealth' – 602 *'Religion' – Animism 100.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Dahlonega Mines (Not Developed), Atoka Farmland (Subsistence Farms), Casset'a (Craft Workshops Smiths) *'Later Villages/Ports – Tuckabatchee (Village), Autiamique (Village), Catucto (Port) *'Plantations' – Rabbit Ridge Plantation (Small Cotton Plantation) Tellico, Kaintuck Territory *'Starting Buildings' – Hunting Grounds *'Infrastructure' – Not Developed *'Population' – 6,015 *'Wealth' – 443 *'Religion' – Animism 100.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Kanawha Farmland (Not Developed), Sycamore Shoals (Craft Workshops Smiths) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Lexington (Village) *'Plantations' – Lost Creek Plantations (Small Cotton Plantation) Savannah, Georgia *'Starting Buildings' – Hunting Grounds *'Infrastructure' – Not Developed *'Population' – 4,526 *'Wealth' – 0 *'Religion' – Animism 35.0%, Protestantism 75.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – None *'Later Villages/Ports' – St. Mary’s (Port) *'Plantations' – Swainesboro Plantation (Not Developed) Trivia *The flag used by the Cherokee Nations is a slightly fictionalised version of the Cherokee peace flag. Category:Factions Category:Minor Factions